Storage and handling of nucleic acid molecules, and particularly small amounts of nucleic acid molecules, is complicated by the break-down of the nucleic acid molecules over time or in response changes in the environment (e.g., temperature changes). For research, diagnostic, and clinical applications that require minimal amounts of nucleic acid break-down, the art is in need of additional compositions and methods for stabilizing nucleic acid during storage and handling.